


The Job

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hitman AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Slow Burn, Sort Of, borderlands reverse bang 2018, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: When Tim's older brother hires him to "tie up loose ends," Timothy thinks its just going the be like any other hit job.Part of the Borderlands Reverse Bang 2018The amazing art was done by https://jilldrawblog.tumblr.com/Go check out their blog!!





	The Job

“This is your target.” Timothy took the file folder with all the information about his next hit.

Timothy liked to keep his “extracurricular activities” on the down low, but it was an easy way to make some money using his skills he picked up with the rangers. Tim had been sort of drifting ever since getting discharged from the army rangers. It had taken almost a year before Jack had approached him with an opportunity. 

Tim had a few problems with it in the beginning but Jack was a good businessman for a reason, and part of that reason was he was very persuasive and the other part of that reason was that he was using his brother the very cleanly eliminate the competition. Jack was very calculated with the jobs that he asked Timothy to perform, making sure that nothing was out of place. Tim, on the other hand, was just grateful to be useful some way other than sitting behind a desk. 

“You might wanna dress warm kiddo, this one’s gonna take you on quite the ride.” Jack grinned as Tim opened up the file folder. 

Most of the information was redacted. Tim didn’t mind he only needed a handful of information to get the job done. The first thing that Timothy saw was a small reconnaissance photo. 

Name: [REDACTED] 

Alias: Wilhelm 

Location: Three Horns Ski Resort

 

It was of an older man. His hair had gone gray all over, but he wasn’t too old in the face. He was actually pretty handsome, despite from the eyepatch that covered his left eye as he looked over his shoulder. Tim took a moment to memorize his features.

“So what’s he done to piss of Hyperion?” Timothy asked, scanning the file. 

“Timmy, that’s very cute but I don’t pay you to ask questions.” Jack chuckled. 

“Jack you hardly pay me at all.” Tim deadpanned, arching a ginger eyebrow at his brother. “Still, it’ll be easier to ‘take care’ of him if I know how you want me to do it.” 

“This time babe, I really don’t give a fuck.” Jack cracked his neck, leaning back and propping his feet up on the desk. “Accident, gunshot, poison, strangle him with a pillow. Just get it done and do it fast. He’s one of the instructors at this ski resort, I just need you to get it done as soon as possible. I don’t need any loose ends.”

_ Oh so it was one of those _ , Tim thought bitterly to himself. Jack was very strategic with his jobs but there were a few cases just based on pure violence. Tim had taken out more than a few people who had merely breathed on jack wrong. 

He was a little tired of being a lap dog to his brother, but with a little less than a hundred thousand dollars in student loans and all of his ranger training going to waste, he wasn’t about to turn down a paying job. Even if it came from his airhead brother. And keeping this sort of thing in the family was an easy way to keep Timothy from being a ‘loose end’ himself. 

Timothy stood, looking at Jack from across the desk

 

“So where am I headed?” 

~ 

Tim could get used to this, he thought to himself as he took another sip of his hot cocoa. He scrolled through the document on his laptop, trying to get a better read on his mark - who wouldn’t arrive until later. Giving Tim enough time to get used to the very nice resort and establish his cover. 

Jack had set him up in a nice room at the resort that came with all the fixin’s, room service, pool access and a jaw-dropping view of the mountain ranges that spanned in all directions. As far as hits went, this was one of the best. Tim had lost count of how many corporate galas he’s had to infiltrate or muddy cliffs he had to stake out just waiting for the perfect shot at his mark. Those reminded him of his army days, but hits like these they helped to remind him that he was still human. 

“Would you like another, Mr. Lawrence?” One of the employees noticed his emptying cup and popped up to offer him a refill. Tim suspected the VIP treatment to be one of Jack’s ‘donations.’ he had a tendency to do that.

“Yes that would be great, thank you.” Tim smiled and handed over his empty cup. “Extra whipped cream.” 

Yep, this place was the best. Nestled in the mountains of the Three Horns Divide, it was a more remote resort, not quite as tourist-ridden as some of the others. 

Timothy looked out the gigantic windows that covered the far side of the lobby. 

The sun was setting on the Wasteland Mountains, making it seem like the whole scene was dusted with golden sugar, far more beautiful than they should have been. Hundreds of people went missing in those mountains each year. And Tim was about to contribute to that number. 

~~~~

Tim met Wilhelm first thing the next morning. Well not exactly met but the moment he connected that the low-rez recon photo was actually a depiction of the fucking mountain of a man that walked down the steps of the lobby, dressed in a knit sweater and his long hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. 

God if he were anywhere else, Timothy would climb him like a fucking tree. 

Tim would have to be careful. Long distance shots and bullets were his best bet. If he tried anything else on this dude, it was obvious that Tim would be on the losing side of things. He was still pretty toned, even though he let his rigorous training routine slip once he got home but working out was just part of his life now. It’s a good thing he brought Tiny Tina. Tina had been his favorite sniper rifle back in the rangers and he’d been allowed to keep her after he was discharged. 

The first two days were uneventful, just Timothy tailing the older man, getting to know his routine - which stayed very structured. He would get up at 8, head to the cafe for a cup of coffee and then he would head out to ski. 

That was Timothy’s favorite part of the day. It had been ages since he’d gone skiing and Wilhelm liked to ski on the interesting runs. It was easy to forget about his grizzly profession when he was speeding down the slopes of the Three Horns mountains. 

Tim had been giving Wilhelm a wide berth for the first few days, at least until he could learn a bit more about the - frankly smoking hot skiing instructor. 

It was almost like a vacation. But now he had to go to work. 

~~~~

“Sorry, I’m late!” Tim called, all but slipping up the small hill. “I had the wrong slope.” 

“That’s alright, I knew we were missing one.” Wilhelm chuckled, casting a wink in Timothy’s direction and effectively turning the deadly assassin an embarrassing shade of red. 

Okay,  _ fuck _ . If Tim hadn’t started drooling just looking at this guy from afar then he definitely was now, Wilhelm was tall, probably six foot or higher. He thought for the second time in three days about how bad he wanted to climb that man like a tree. 

Tim spent the next few days ‘learning how to ski’ he must have done a pretty good job faking it because Wilhelm approached him one day after class. Tim was packing up his skis after a nasty fall and getting ready to hike back up to the lodge for some well deserved hot cocoa.

“Hey, Timothy,” Wilhelm put a massive hand on the ginger’s shoulder “No offense bud, but you’re really terrible at this.” Wilhelm let out a lighthearted laugh and Timothy grumbled. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Timothy huffed. He should step up his stupid game and put a bullet in this assholes skull. Well, he would if the man wasn’t so fucking sweet. Tim had no idea why Jack had a hit on him, from what Tim had seen, he was just a regular - smoking hot - ski instructor. Maybe Jack just hated skiing. He was funny like that. 

“Hey, don’t get your panties in a twist pretty boy.” Wilhelm laughed again, “What I mean is, if you’re for real on learning how to ski, then I can give you some private lessons, huh?” 

“I- would really like that.” Timothy grinned, feeling the long-dormant sensation of butterflies in his stomach. Not like the butterflies, he got before he was about to take out a foreign diplomat, but the kind of butterflies he got when someone was flirting with him. 

“Great, we can meet up here at lunchtime tomorrow, sound good?” 

~~~~

“No! It does not sound good!” Jack shouted at him through the phone. “Timothy, what the fuck are you doing? I’m not paying all this money so you can sit on your ass and eat bonbons and I know for damn sure that I’m not paying you to flirt with the target!” 

“Jack, I don’t understand why- if you’d just tell me-” Tim tried to get a word in but Jack was in a fit. 

“Take. Him. Out. NOW!!” Jack screamed and hung up. 

God fucking dammit. Tim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. All of his years in the army, and this was his life now, playing assassin lapdog to the biggest asshole in the whole damn world. Brother or not, Jack was a massive asshole. 

Tim got up off the bed and went to get dressed. 

It took some hacking and a favor from a friend, but he got Wilhelm’s room key. It was late so if Tim was lucky he’d be sleeping. If he wasn’t lucky… well then Wilhelm would get a bullet to the face instead of a bullet to the back

The shower was running when Tim swiped the key and snuck into the hotel room. 

It was dark, there was a light on in the bathroom as Timothy snuck the door closed. He pulled his silenced pistol out of its holster, pressing himself up against the wall.

The shower turned off and Tim steeled himself. 

“Why don’t you come out, pretty boy?” the voice of Wilhelm drifted out of the shower. 

Tim had been ready for almost anything, but for Wilhelm to know he was already there was something that no amount of training could prepare him for. 

“I guess Jack got impatient, huh?” Tim heard Wilhelm laugh. “That short temper of his, has gotten us into all sorts of trouble, ay Timothy? Why don’t you come out where I can see you.” 

“Mostly because I’m trying to kill you.” Timothy sassed. “As a matter of fact, I’m getting paid to do so. The fact that you know who I work for and who I am, isn't really helping your case.” 

“A lot of people have tried to kill me in the past, pretty boy. And Jack was among them, Why don’t you come out from where you’re hiding and I’ll see if I can change your mind.” 

Tim was in enough trouble as it was, he really didn’t need to get himself strangled by how own damn mark. But if Wilhelm knew he was coming and he knew about Jack.. then it was probably a miracle that he wasn’t dead already. 

Tim stepped out from behind the wall, and the sight that met his eyes made his jaw drop. 

Wilhelm was half undressed, pulling on a shirt and smirking over his shoulder at Timothy who turned a bright shade of red.

His body was littered with scars that Timothy knew didn’t come from skiing accidents. They made Tim a little nervous, but they mostly made Wilhelm look really hot.  

“Oh boy,” Tim whispered to himself, pulling another breathy chuckle out of Wilhelm. Wilhelm pulled on his shirt, and sauntered over to Timothy, making the assassin back up against the wall. Tim held his gun out so that it pressed against Wilhelms' chest. His heart nearly beating out of his own chest.

“Relax, pretty boy.” the smile never seemed to leave Wilhelms face as he reached around Tim to fish around in the younger man’s back pocket, and getting a nice feel of his ass as he did so. Timothy actually stopped breathing and squeezed his eyes shut when Wilhelm stepped away, the younger man’s cell phone in his hands. 

“Why don’t you put that gun away and I’ll have a little chat with your boss.” 

“I really don’t think-” Tim tried to take the phone away but the words barely made it out of his mouth because the moment that Tim had stepped away from the wall, Wilhelm had grabbed him. The gun flew from his hands, landing somewhere near the bed. 

Somehow he was less preoccupied with the location of his gun and more preoccupied with the fact that Wilhelm now had him pinned against the wall as he scrolled through Timothy’s phone. 

Tim frowned. “I don’t know who you are, but I’m  _ not _ going to let you embarrass me in front of my brother.” Tim spat and propped one foot against the wall, using it to leverage Wilhelms strength against him and Wilhelm tipped backward giving enough room for Tim to escape and actually climb Wilhelm. 

“Oh, you wanna play, kitten?” Wilhelm growled, grabbing Timothy’s torso from where he was perched on Wilhelm’s back and Timothy was thrown onto the bed. Tim scrambled up but not fast enough and he was shoved against the headboard. His hands pinned. Tim kicked Wilhelm, knocking one of his knees out from under him and he rolled off the bed, conveniently landing right on top of his gun. Wilhelm dived for the bedside table. 

And that’s where they paused, Tim on his back with his silenced pistol aimed at Wilhelm’s head and Wilhelm kneeling on the bed with a massive colt revolver aimed at Timothy. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Tim asked, panting from the struggle. His eyes trained on Wilhelm. 

“I’m your brothers best friend.” Wilhelm grinned. “So are we going to shoot each other or are we going to sit here all day?” 

The silence between them seemed palpable and then in one moment, it was broken by a knock on the door. 

“Room service.” Timothy broke eye contact for one second and then Wilhelm was on top of him. The gun was pulled from his hand and his arms were pinned beneath the other man’s massive thighs. 

Timothy shouted but before any words could make it out, there was a hand over his mouth. 

“You have the wrong room, Elise.” 

“Oh sorry Wilhelm.” The Elise in question responded through the door, causing Wilhelm to turn his attention back to Timothy. 

“Now, why don’t we find out why Jack sent you.” Tim spat something from beneath Wilhelm's hand as the older man pulled out his phone and dialed Jack’s number. 

“Tim do you have any idea how late it is. Have you taken care of Wilhelm or not?” Jack snapped. 

“Hey, Jacko.” Wilhelm laughed. 

“Wilhelm.” Jack sounded shocked which he rarely ever did. Timothy tried to shout beneath Wilhelm's hand but all he had to do was squeeze down a little harder on his jaw and Timothy stopped struggling. 

“What have you done to Tim?” 

“Oh, the cute ginger one? Yeah, he was easy to take care of. He put up a bit of a fight and you know how much I love a struggle. Why you trying to have me killed, I thought we were friends?” 

“That was before you stabbed me in the back and killed my brother,”  Jack growled through the phone. 

“Stabbed you in the back?” Tim watched the frown curl on Wilhelm's face.

“You retired!” Jack shouted. “My bodyguard for ten years and you fucking retired without even telling me. And then you went a murdered my fuckin’ brother!” 

Wilhelm was distracted and Tim took that opportunity to bite down hard on the older man's hand. 

“Jack!!” Timothy screamed, “Jack I’m not-!!” Wilhelm dropped the phone from his ear and was suddenly face to face with Timothy. Tim thought he was going to get his neck snapped but instead, Wilhelm was kissing him. 

His gruff stubble scratched against Timothy’s chin and his tongue pushed between his teeth tasting like coffee and Timothy was star struck and out of breath. Tim had been dreaming for Wilhelm to kiss I'm like that since he arrived at this stupid resort. 

“You stay quiet and I’ll give you another one.” Wilhelm smiled before sitting back up and bringing the phone back up to his ear. 

“Tim? Tim? What the fuck did you do with my brother?” 

“Relax, Jack. I’m not gonna hurt him.” Wilhelm sighed. “In fact, I’ll bring him back to you. You still need a bodyguard huh? Timmy is pretty skilled with a gun, but he’s too cute to scare anyone off?” 

“Are you asking for your job back?” Jack sounded confused. 

“Is there a position open?” Wilhelm couldn’t stop his smile. 

“As a matter of fact, there is. I’ll expect both of you back on Monday.” the two men could hear Jack’s smile on the phone. 

“Glad to hear it, boss.” Wilhelm grinned, looking down at Tim with his striking grey eyes as he hung up the phone. He tossed it away and leaned down to kiss Timothy again. 

He released Tim’s arms and they wound around Wilhelm’s shoulders. “Fuck you’re pretty,” Wilhelm growled against Timothy’s neck.

Wilhelm picked Timothy up and braced him back against the wall, Timothy’s legs wrapped around Wilhelm’s waist. 

“We don’t have to be back until Monday, why don’t we have some fun until we have to go back to work?” Wilhelm asked, that same handsome smirk on his face. 

“Well, Jack said he wanted me to _take you out_.” Tim giggled and leaned back in to kiss him. 


End file.
